The present disclosure relates to a projection device.
In the related art, an imaging device is mounted with a liquid crystal panel, with which a user is able to check content such as a moving image or a still image captured by the imaging device by viewing a display of the liquid crystal panel. In addition, if the imaging device is connected to a projection device, the user would be able to check content on a large screen. Note that a projection device is described in, for example, JP 2007-219225A.
There has also been proposed mounting a projector module on an imaging device. According to such an imaging device, a moving image and the like can be projected immediately after an imaging process without the need for the imaging device to be connected to a projection device.